


Cannibalingus

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Forced Orgasm, Other, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a pic hdctbpal had tinkerbomb do, a defeated Shepard finds herself on the receiving end of a persistent tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibalingus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdctbpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/gifts).



Vision blurred… Ears ringing… Head wet… Body weighed down…

She raised her head, only to be assaulted by the dizzying pounding of blood to her brain. It fell back with a thunderous thud. She groaned, opening her eyes. Everything was a muddled blend of color that she could hardly make sense of through her vicious migraine. The predominance of red didn’t concern her, until she tried to brush her hair out of her eyes. 

Her arm didn’t movie. She could vaguely feel the muscles respond to her intent, but the limb remained away from her. The realization of the possibility she might be pinned underneath a piece of wreckage occurred to her, causing her to panic. Was that why she had lost consciousness? Was that why her body felt heavy, yet distant?

But then she noticed the movement. Something was nearby.

“...help…” 

Her plea was hoarse, quiet. She barely heard herself, but whatever was there took notice. There were… strange murmurs very close to her, from different angles around her body. A pressure built around her left arm. It wasn’t flat or cold. It had a pulse, spread across four wide appendages ending in sharp points. It was a claw.

Her eyes snapped open, desperate to see what was touching her. “Hello? Please help.” Her ragged voice still strained to make itself heard, but the fog was giving way to initiative. She lifted her head again, using her training to fight through the pain.

There were bizarre chuckles around her. As the colors of her vision distinguished themselves, the mechanical edge of the voices began to dawn on her. Through the strands of red hair hanging over her eyes, she gained confirmation of that sudden realization. And with it, she remembered where she was and what happened.

She was still on Earth, but there was no crackle of gunfire, no thundering of explosions (only of the blood in her head which had started to subside). There was, however, a trio of cannibal class reaper units hovering over her. The one between her legs was removing her boots from her body.

Then she realized the sickening truth: her body was bare before enemy soldiers, enemy soldiers with a particularly disturbing namesake. She struggled to free herself, but they all simply chuckled and tightened their grips. There were three sharp claws bearing down on her skin. The one holding down her right arm was clutching her armor instead of her skin. Why they had removed the rest of her armor and left it was momentarily baffling.

She didn't have time to dwell on it as she soon realized these clearly male cannibals were eyeing her weighty bust. She always tried her damnedest to conceal her D cup globes from anyone other than her girlfriends to prevent being evaluated as a female rather than as a soldier. Being on display for these leering enemy combatants, she could feel the pit of her stomach churn as the hair on her body stood up.

“If you are not going to let me go, then kill me now, you disgusting creatures.”

The one between her legs opened his jaw wide, descending towards her body. Shepard grit her teeth, preparing for the grisly end of being ripped to pieces. Instead of feeling her flesh being pierced and torn away, something wet connected with her crotch. Her eyes went wide as she felt her lips being pried open. She stared at the aggressor, at his long, unrolling snake-like tongue while it worked her opening over. 

"No. No! Stop." 

The massive warrior continued to lap at her folds, snaking its tongue appendage into her. The thing slathered her quivering walls with saliva as it wormed its way further in. The sensation was at once revolting and lewd. Shepard was reminded of old Earth pornography and the more... enthusiastic cunnilinguists she had bedded in the past. The disgust and the nostalgia played off one another as he wiggled around in her, caressing yet prodding her cervix. Her heartbeat began to race.

She grunted, trying to force her way out of their grip. The cannibal on her left began groping her bountiful breast, squeezing and clawing at it in equal measure. His comrade opposite him worked her other breast, inflicting bloodless cuts and pleasurable units of pain. Despite herself, her nipples stood erect in their clutches, eager for more attention.

The one between her legs caressed her nub with the curve of its tongue, applying just enough pressure to lure it out into the open where it received a relentless tongue bath, all while the tip continued to swirl her up inside. Her clit hardened under his ministrations and yet yearned for more, throbbing with need. She realized too slowly that she was grinding her hips, her instinctual actions adding to the growing wetness trickling down her ass. 

“Stop… eating me…” Her body continued to move almost as if to spite her, fanning the flames making her walls squeeze down on his writhing tongue.

The licker growled and pushed his face against her pubis, covering her crotch in his hot breath while he rolled his tongue around with reckless abandon. A smile cracked through her defenses and her eyelids began to droop as she leaned back into the structure holding her up, humping her assaulter’s face. She bit her lip, the wave of pleasure being brought on by these three working her bosom and cunt making her need to release the pressure building inside. These three... enemy units.

She groaned. “No, no, don’t make me-”

She gasped, feeling herself constrict on him. His tongue was flushed with her juice which he sucked up while stirring it around inside her. She sucked air, wracked by orgasm while continuing to be manipulated by three ugly enemies.

The high of being made to cum diminished, leaving her rational side to take over again. She had just been violated, was still being violated by her captors and had no clue where her squad was. Her squad, the combined forces on Earth, Sam… Why was this happening? What did these monsters want? She felt her eyes well up as unpleasant possibilities filled her head.

Around her, the cannibals moaned. They kept on squeezing, clawing, swirling, slathering. She warily eyed their stiffened cocks, oozing grayish pre cum. They must have caught her looking, because they began bumping into her with the biomechanical appendages, smearing the liquid across her ribs, over her toned ass. The one to her right groaned deeply, its eyes changing color. He removed his hand from her breast, leaving her strangely feeling like something was missing. A chill ran down her spine as she felt a yearning for more attention start to build again.

She received that attention. First it was the right, then the left: they stepped forward while stroking their cocks and draped them over her tits and chiseled abs. With the quick auto-manipulation came new pearls of pre cum which oozed onto her curves, dribbling down onto her neck. Up close, they looked even more hideous, riddled with metal openings and boils. The smell, when it reached her, made her dizzy and for a moment she felt bile rise up in her throat.

“Get your fucking cocks off of me,” she said, choking away the acidic surge.

The one on her left scooped up some of his pre and shoved his claw into her mouth. Her lidded eyes went wide and she let out a muffled howl. He kept her mouth plugged as the two began sliding their cocks along her skin. She was soft to the touch of their pseudo velvety members whether it be the plush mountains of her breasts or the richly defined muscle of her abdomen and they quickly were overcome with loud sighs.

The three used her body as they saw fit. The one in her middle grew bolder, moving his claws up her legs to squeeze her thighs. Distracted by the one stuffing her mouth with his giant pearls of pre cum, Shepard did not seize the opportunity to wrestle her way out of their clutches. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her limbs relaxed as she was forced to suckle and swallow his masculine flavor. It was filthy, disgusting and she choked on it, forcing her swallow and re-swallow the same fluid several times. It made her cream on the cunnilinguist’s tongue. He had slipped his claws under her ass and grabbed it to give himself better access to her opening. It also afforded him access to her rosebud and squeezing her bottom.

She was reduced to a writhing mess, occasionally protesting against their actions or pleading to be let go when her mouth wasn’t full, but they no longer needed to try as hard to restrain her. The N7 bitch who had built up the galaxy’s defense against the Reapers apparently could be defeated provided the correct kind of battle was chosen. Reduced to a shivering, cumslick body, she couldn’t raise anything other than a meaty cock.

The cannibals drew close to their own orgasms, their cocks drooling a river over her stomach and between her breasts. The licker’s own cock was fully stiff, slipping between her firm cheeks as he tongued and fingered her. She grunted and clenched her eyes shut, trying to distract herself from who was bringing her to yet another orgasm. 

Their mechanized growls of pleasure made that impossible, however, and she found herself compelled to face forward as three cocks erupted near simultaneously. Giant gray-white globs of cum glazed her tits, thighs, ass, neck, stomach. The fluid was unnaturally hot and sickly sweet smelling. Shepard felt herself overwhelmed by that churning feeling in the pit of her stomach as her aching cunt contracted again, making her whole body tense...


End file.
